Concurso de Parejas
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: Concurso de Parejas. Pareja: Ninguna, Numero 5. Primer pareja ganadora, ChrisxLindsay, ya pueden dejar nuevas parejas.
1. Comienzo

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece...  
Bueno esto será como un concurso... yo subiré historias de parejas no oficiales o extra difíciles de llegar a ser pareja (No pondré parejas Oficiales), pero así como sean de raras las subiré, ustedes me dejaran las parejas que quieran que aparezcan acá, cada cuatro parejas que suba, mirare en los Reviews cual tuvo mas votos, la que tenga mayor cantidad de Reviews será la pareja ganadora... acá les dejare una pareja al azar para que vean como será... Les dejare un JxC, un JustinxCourtney (Esta pareja también participara), ya que me toco haciendo un reto.  
Algún pensamiento o comunicación por teléfono: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

* * *

**Los Especiales de Parejas**

- Hola acá los saludo de Los Especiales de Parejas yo soy Thiago y esto se trata de que ustedes me dejaran parejas no oficiales o imposibles, menos Oficiales, no importa como sean pero igual serán aceptadas, cada cuatro parejas que suba, mirare en los mensajes cual tuvo mas votos, la que tenga mayor cantidad de votos será la pareja ganadora, bueno aca les dejaremos un JustinxCourtney como para empezar... ¡Disfrutenlo! - Explico Thiago

* * *

- Vamos Courtney apresúrate - Le dijo el moreno desde el auto

- ¡Ya voy. ya voy! - Le respondió Courtney que volteaba al verlo a la cara

- Esta bien aquí te espero - Le respondió

- ... ¿Hací lo dejamos entonces? - Le pregunto Courtney a su socio que cada vez se acercaba mas al auto que estaba Justin

- ...Claro... - Le respondió el socio

- ¿Quien era ese tipo? - Le pregunto Justin algo celoso

- Y a ti que te importa... - Le responde Courtney y desvía la mirada

- ... ¿Y... desde cuando yo te importo? - Le pregunto la morena

- Eh... nunca me has importado... - Le respondió Justin y después agrego - ... tienes razón haz tu vida, y yo hago la mía

- Mejor hací - Le dijo Courtney que miraba hacia fuera de la ventanilla, unos minutos después fueron los necesarios para que Courtney llegara a su casa.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí - Le dijo Courtney

- Oh... de nada Court - Le respondió el moreno

- Adiós - Dijeron los dos al unísono

- _Oh.. vamos no puede ser que comience a gustarme Courtney - Pensó Justin mientras la veía que entraba a su domicilio _

_- Vamos Courtney, no puedes pensar que ya te gusta Justin.... - Pensó Courtney y después agrego - ... no pero Duncan esta primero no podría dejarlo hací de la nada por... ¿Justin?, si por Justin_

- Hola Princesa - Le dijo Duncan a Courtney que la veía llegar a su casa

- Hola Duncan, vengo muy cansada... creo que iré a descansar un rato - Le comento Courtney

- Oh.. vamos Princesa, solo uno ¿Si? - Duncan se paro del sofá en el cual estaba recostado y comenzó a besarla

- Ya basta - Paro Courtney

- ¿Porque quieres terminar tan rápido? - Le dijo y siguió besándola bajando cada vez mas la mano que comenzaba en colocársela en la cadera

- Porque estoy cansada, ya te lo dije - Le respondió Courtney quitándole la mano de en donde estaba

- Esta bien... - Le dijo Duncan robándole otro beso de ultimo y empujándola al sofá en el cual se encontraba antes recostado, después comenzó a desabrocharse su bermuda y...

- ¡Ya basta! - Le grito Courtney a Duncan furiosa y se levanto del sofá

- Bueno ya te deje, ahora ve a descansar y relájate un poco que veo que vienes con algunos problemas con tu socio - Le dijo Duncan algo molesto abrochando los botones de su bermuda, Courtney no respondió nada y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto donde allí se encerró.

A la mañana siguiente...

- Hola Courtney - Lo saludo Justin desde las espaldas de la misma

- Ah... hola Justin - Le respondió la morena

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Le pregunto Justin ya que se encontraban en la cafetería de la Universidad

- Bueno - Le respondió

- Quédate aquí que ya vuelvo con las bebidas - Le dijo Justin

- Toma - Le ofreció Justin

- Gracias - Le agradeció amablemente

- Por nada Courtney - Le dijo el moreno que se acomodaba en la silla de la cafetería

- vamos ya hace dos años que estamos juntos aquí en la Universidad... - Dijo el moreno recordando

- Oh.. claro que si - Le dijo Courtney aun pensando en otra cosa totalmente diferente a la que el moreno pensaba

- ¿Piensas en algo diferente a mi? - Le pregunto Justin que veía a Courtney que estaba triste

- Eh... no - Le respondió sin nada mas para contestar

- _Como le digo que me eh enamorado de el, pero antes tengo que pensar en Duncan - Se dijo Courtney para si misma_

_- Creo que Courtney piensa en algo y no me lo quiere contar - Pensó Justin_

_- _Vamos Courtney dime en que piensas... - Le dijo el moreno que tomaba otro poco de su bebida

- No me pasa nada de verdad - Le mintió la morena y después agrego - ... me iré a mi clase... ya se me hace tarde - Le dijo Courtney tomando un ultimo poco de bebida y levantándose de la silla

- Esta bien... - Le respondió el moreno

- Oh.. mejor entrare a mi clase también - Dijo Justin tomando su mochila de la recostera de la silla después de escuchar la campana de entrada de la universidad

A la salida de la Universidad

- ¿Courtney? - Le dijo Justin como llamándola

- ¿Si? - Pregunto Courtney que miraba a sus espaldas para ver de quien se trataba el que la llamaba

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta misma noche? - Le pregunto el moreno

- No... ¿Por? - Le pregunto confundida

- Por nada... solo preguntaba - Le mintió el moreno

- ¿Estas seguro de que no era por alguna causa? - Le pregunto Courtney

- no... - Le volvió a mentir

- Bueno adiós - Se despidió Courtney de Justin

- adiós

A la tarde...

Courtney salió de su casa y fue a el buzón en donde llega el correo para revisar como todas las mañanas y tardes, Courtney abrió el buzón y tomo una carta que comenzó a leer, ya que en el sobre decía; _"Para Courtney", _y en ella decía: _"Courtney querría invitarte a cenar hoy a la noche a las 21:OO en el restaurante del centro, esta cena seria muy importante para mi y creo que para vos, no me gustaría que faltes, porque yo te estaré esperando ahí, no te diré quien soy, creo que ya te darás cuenta, no me defraudes._

- ¡Que lindo! - Dijo Courtney y le dio un gran abrazo a la carta

- ¿Que es lo tan lindo Court? - Le pregunto Duncan

- la carta que me dejaste - Le respondió la morena

- ¿? - Se pregunto Duncan pero Courtney corrió a abrazarlo

- No me digas nada... - Le dijo Courtney dejando a Duncan sin entender nada, Courtney entro rápidamente y entro al baño para arreglarse dejando la carta sobre la mesa ratona del Living

Duncan entro a su casa aun sin reaccionar a porque Courtney le agradecía, entonces fue a recostarse al sofá para ver Televisión para distraerse un rato, entonces después vio la carta sobre la mesa ratona y la recogió para ver de que se trataba pero solo llego a leer "_Courtney querría invitarte a... " _ya que la morena le interrumpió...

- Vamos Duncan ya no la leas, ya sabes de que se trata - Le dijo la morena que salía con un vestido color lila, unas sandalias negras, una cadenita con unos brillantes a los costados, un collar y una cartera.

- _¡Buau...! ¡Courtney no podría estar mas linda! - Pensó Duncan y después agrego en voz alta siguiendo la conversación que venia teniendo _- Enserio Court no.. - Decía Duncan pero fue interrumpido por Courtney de nuevo

- Ya basta Duncan... no creas que voy a creer que no eres tu el de la carta - Le dijo la morena

- Nose de qu...

- Te espero allá Dunky - Le dijo Courtney, se despidió con un beso y se fue de su casa con la carta en mano

- _De veras que no se de que se trata... mejor averiguare - Pensó Duncan, después tomo una remera del perchero (ya que estaba sin ella) que estaba en la puerta, tomo las llaves de la moto y salio detrás de Courtney _

Courtney tomo el primer taxi que vino y marcho hacia el Restaurante

- _ahí voy Court... ya veré de que se trata esto... - Pensó Duncan que colocaba las llaves en la moto y la encendía para ir detrás de la morena _

Al llegar al Restaurante...

Cuando llego Courtney al Restaurante entro y le consulto a un mozo - perdón, ¿no habrá una mesa libre?

- ¿Usted es Courtney? - Le pregunto el mozo

- Si... - Le contesto alegre

- Venga por aquí - la llevo el mozo y en eso entro Duncan disimuladamente y se acomodo en otra mesa que quedaba a espaldas de la de Courtney.

Courtney acomodo su cartera en la silla y se sentó a esperar.

- ¿Justin? - Le pregunto Courtney que veía al moreno vestido de traje que se acomodaba en su mesa

- ¿Y Duncan? - Le pregunto

- ¿Duncan? - Pregunto Justin confundido

- Espera... de que se trata todo esto - Le pregunto la morena totalmente confundida, se paro de la silla y tomo su cartera para irse del lugar

- Espera Court... - Le dijo Justin que se paraba de la silla y se ponía en frente a ella

- Son para vos - Le dio unas rosas a Courtney para que no se valla

- Gracias... pero tengo que irme - Le dijo Courtney

- Siéntate conversemos como amigos solamente - Le comento Justin que le acomodaba el asiento a Courtney, la morena quedo convencida y se sentó a conversar, lo cual Duncan quiso pararse de la silla para ir a interrumpirles la cena.

- _Así que ahora recién entiendo que la invitación venia de Justin.. y que Courtney pensaba que venia de mi, por eso se quería ir en este momento del Restaurante... - Pensó Duncan_

_- _Courtney... - Le dijo Justin como llamándola

- ¿Si Justin? - Le respondió con una pregunta

- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia? - Le pregunto algo sonrojado pero no se le notaba por su tono de piel

- Ehh... es que... - Decía pero después paso a pensamiento - _No puedo aceptar esta Duncan, ¡si! Duncan es mi novio - Pensó_

_- _No puedo aceptar Justin - Le dijo Courtney

- ¿Como que no? - Le pregunto

- Es que sigo de novio con Duncan - Le explico Courtney

- Vamos Court... acepta - Le dijo Justin

- No puedo - Le dijo de ultimo y volvió a pararse

- Espera Courtney - Le dijo Justin y se paro de la silla

Justin se inclino hacia Courtney para besarla pero Duncan lo interrumpió...

- ¡Déjala ahora! - Le grito furioso, lo empujo hacia otra mesa y logro que todos los clientes, mozos y hasta cocineros miraran la escena

- ¡Ya basta Duncan! - Le dijo Courtney que veía que fruncía el puño para pegarle a Justin

- ¡No! - Grito después de ver a Justin en el piso por el golpe que había sentido de Duncan, Justin se levanto rápidamente y golpeo a Duncan

- ¡Dejen de pelear! - Grito Courtney que trataba de separarlos porque nadie se acercaba a ayudar, nada mas miraban

- Courtney ya déjame - Le grito Duncan y la empujo hacia atrás

- No... le...vuelvas... a pegar... a Courtney - Decía Justin entre-cortado y volvió a golpear a Duncan

Unos minutos después...

Todos los mozos se acercaron a Duncan y Justin para poder separarlos hasta que lo lograron, y se ellos se escuchaba

- ¡Ya suéltenme!

- ¡Déjenme! - Se escuchaba todo el tiempo

Por la noche...

- Justin quería agradecerte por defenderme hoy - Le dijo algo sonrojada Courtney

- De nada... Court.. - Le respondió mientras tocaba sus heridas de la pelea

- Deja que te cure - Le dijo Courtney mientras sacaba unas bendas de un botiquín que estaba a mano

- No te preocupes Courtney, ya estoy bien - Le respondió pero la morena le puso unas bendas sobre sus cachetes

- Courtney podrías responder a mi pregunta... - Le dijo Justin y despues agrego - ¡Ash! - como ruido de dolor

- es que... - No termino de decir la morena ya que Justin le robo un beso apasionado

- Vamos Justin ya basta - Le dijo Courtney que cortaba ese beso

- De veras me gustas - Le comento Justin

- A mi también... y mucho - Le dijo la morena y se le inclinaba a besarlo

- ¡No puede ser...! - Dijo Duncan que los veía por la ventanilla de la puerta, después de unos segundos se fue y Justin y Courtney pararon de besarse

- Vamos necesitaría hablar con Duncan por lo que me ocurre... - Le dijo Courtney y se fue, cuando salió vio a Duncan que se subía a su moto

- ¡Espera Duncan! - Le grito pero Duncan se fue con unas lagrimas en su rostro entonces decidió no parar (Ya se... ¿Duncan llorando?... si).

- Ya es tarde Duncan se fue... y de seguro no quiere volver a verme - Le dijo Courtney a Justin que veía como se alejaba cada vez mas y mas la moto

- _Espero que haci sea... - Pensó Justin y después dijo en voz alta con un abrazo - ..._ Que lastima Court... Algún día volverá - Trato de animarla, pero por dentro pensaba completamente lo contrario

- Lo llamare, si eso hare lo llamare - Dijo Courtney que entraba rápidamente al lugar, tomo el celular y marco el numero...

- _Hola.. - Le pregunto saludando Duncan_

- Si.. Duncan... ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto Courtney

_- si... ¿porque? - Le pregunto Duncan de nuevo_

- Enserio te encuentras bien - Le pregunto la morena sin entender que era lo que ocurría

- _Si mejor que nunca... - Le respondió el delincuente no tan seguro de lo que decia_

- Ahhh, mejor sigue con lo que estés - Le dice de ultimo Courtney

_- Adiós - Se despide Duncan_

- Bueno la verdad no entiendo que le ocurría a Duncan - Le dijo Courtney a Justin mientras tapaba el celular (Le cerraba la tapa).  
- Déjame a mi yo lo llamare..

- Hola Duncan

_- Hola ¿Justin?_

_- _Si, soy yo… ¿estas bien? – Le pregunto Justin intentando saber que le ocurría

- _Si… - respondió_

_- __¿_No te acuerdas de lo que paso esta noche en el Restaurante?

- Claro que si… es que… yo… pásame con Courtney

- Hola Duncan…

- Hola Courtney, tenia que contarte que desde hace dos meses yo estoy.. sa.. sali..saliendo..

- ¿Saliendo de que? –Le pregunto Courtney

- ¿De que hablas Duncan? – Insistió Courtney

- saliendo con otra chica… - Le dijo Duncan nervioso

- ¿Que? – Pregunto Courtney

_- no puede ser que le este mintiendo para que Courtney _

- ¡No puede ser Duncan!... – Le dijo Courtney, le dejo el celular a Justin y se fue

- ¿Duncan que paso? – Le pregunto el moreno

- Que te lo cuente ella misma… - Le respondió el punk

- Bueno adiós Duncan – Se despidió Justin

- Adiós

- Courtney… - Grito Justin que corría para alcanzarla

- ¡Ya déjame!

- Vamos Courtney no te enojes – Le dijo el moreno

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? – Le pregunto la morena que estaba sentada en la orilla de la vereda, Justin se acomodo a su costado y la abrazo, al ver que Courtney no paraba de llorar.

- Justin…

- ¿Qué precisas Court? – Le pregunto el moreno

- Creo que tome una decisión…

- ¿De que? – Le pregunto el moreno

- Que quiero ser tu novia – Le dijo Courtney

- Gracias Court – La abrazo y la beso

- Me siento mucho mejor – Le respondió la morena después de haberlo besado

- Igual yo – Y se fueron del Restaurante a su casa

* * *

- ¡Que romántico! – Dijo Thiago con sarcasmo – vamos el romance me aburre… ahora ustedes manden las parejas vía mensaje y aparecerán en el siguiente capitulo de Los Especiales de Parejas…

- Ya esta – Le da la señal de finalización el camarógrafo

- ¿Bien ahora? – Pregunto Thiago que se fue para detrás de la cámara

- Ven a cobrar por el primer capitulo de Los Especiales de Parejas – Le dijo el director

- ¡Si! – esta es mi parte favorita de venir a este maldito lugar – Dijo Thiago entusiasmado

- Oh.. creo que la cámara aun seguía filmando

- ¿Y que esperas corta de una "#€ vez? – Le dijo Thiago

- Claro…

* * *

**Bueno ahora acá termino el primer capitulo, espero que dejen Reviews, aunque no les haya gustado la historia ¿la comentan?**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. Confesion

**Disclaimer:** TDI no me pertenece

**Pensamientos o Cantos:** _Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Esta pareja la dejo NekoNight para el concurso, por ahora no dejen hasta q no termine con cuatro mas**

**Hay nuevas reglas en el concurso...  
**

**Bueno esto es un concurso... yo subiré historias de parejas no oficiales o extra difíciles de llegar a ser pareja (No pondré parejas Oficiales), pero así como sean de raras las subiré, ustedes me dejaran las parejas que quieran que aparezcan acá, luego de cuatro parejas se subira un capitulo con todas reunidas para que voten por la que les gusto mas, despues de una semana se mencionara la pareja ganadora y comenzamos de nuevo.**

**Ya no hay mas aclaraciones.**

* * *

**Confesion**

-Hola, acá les queremos presentar la segunda pareja de esta semana, Trent y Lindsay, ¿rara? -Pregunto Thiago -Capaz que algunos piensan que es romántico y todo ese tema pero para mi nada es romántico, entonces ahora les dejaremos con esta pareja que NekoNight pidió que la filmáramos para este concurso

* * *

-_¡Vamos de paseo pi-pi-pi, en un coche feo pi-pi-pi-! -Cantaba una rubia teñida ojos celeste parada en su asiento_

-Linds... disculpa pero... ¿no crees que estas demasiado grande para seguir cantando cantos de niños -Le pregunto su mejor amiga tomandola de la musculosa y llevandola a su asiento

-Bueno pero es divertido -Murmuro

-Linds... ¿realmente sabes a donde nos dirigimos? -Le pregunto mirando hacia afuera

-No realmente solo se que me dijeron que iva a un bosque -Le respondió confundida

-¿A un que?

-A un bosque -Le contesto nuevamente

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes de pedirme que te acompañara? -Le pregunto mirandola fijamente

-Yo te lo dije pero tu lo aceptaste igual

-Lo estoy pensando y tienes razon -Le contesto -¿Quien se supone que maneja este bus?

-Un viejo raro

-¿Un viejo que?, si esta raro o como sea nos llevara a donde quiera -Le dijo parandose de su asiento, se dirigio al conductor y noto que estaba ebrio y que conducia todo como; segun ella mareado

-Linds, necesito de tu ayuda

-¿Como?

-¡Que necesito de tu ayuda! -Le grito al notar que su amiga estaba con el _Mp4_ a todo el maximo volumen

-Claro -Le respondio fue hacia el conductor entres las dos lo tomaron, le quitaron el cinturon de seguridad y lo dejaron en el asiento de atras; donde alli se echo a descansar.

-¿Linds, sabes conducir? -Le pregunto mirando el volante

-No, ¿tu?

-¡No! -Respondieron las dos al unisono y enseguida chocaron contra un arbol inmenso -¡Ahhh!

-¿Que fueron esos gritos? -Pregunto un ojiverde, cabello color negro mirando hacia todos lados, dejo la guitarra en el suelo y corrio hacia donde los habia escuchado, al encontrarse con el choque decidio subir para ver como se encontraban los pasajeros; penso que algo malo habia ocurrido ya cuando vio sangre en la parte del parabrisa, primero logro sacar al conductor ebrio, despues con la ayuda de la amiga de la rubia; ya que no le habia ocurrido nada, pudieron sacarla, la chica se ocupo del conductor del bus y Trent de Lindsay.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le pregunto el ojiverde mientras la rubia apenas lograba abrir sus ojos

-Si, gracias... pero ¿tu quien eres?

-Luego te explicare, lo que importa ahora eres tu -Le dijo, le quito el pañuelo color celeste y se lo aplico sobre su frente

-¿Que tengo en mi frente? -Le pregunto

-Heridas, simplemente heridas

-¿Como esta mi amiga? -Le pregunto confundida mirando hacia todos lados

-Bien, ella se encuentra bien, solamente tiene unos razguños, ahora esta atendiendo a el conductor del bus

-¿Que paso realmente?

-Lo unico que logre a escuchar fueron unos gritos, decidi acercarme y me encontre con esto -Le explico lo que sabia -Pronto le preguntaremos a tu amiga lo que realmente ocurrio

-Espera antes de que te vayas, ¿Como es tu nombre?

-Trent -Le respondio -¿y tu como te llamas?

-Lindsay -Le contesto

-Hermoso nombre

-Igual que el tuyo -Le respondio sonrojada

-Ahora vamos que te enseñare mi cabaña -Le dijo y la ayudo a levantarse

-Ustedes sigan que yo necesito irme -Le indico su amiga

-¿Como que te vas? -Le pregunto tomandose su herida

-Si, es que el conductor necesita ayuda y yo tendre que acompañarlo, pronto volvere para buscarte

-Bueno pero...

-Ahora vayan que miren, alli llego la ambulancia nos vemos amiga -Se despidio

-Bueno te llamo amiga -Le dijo y se fueron

Trent y Lindsay se fueron hacia la cabaña sin hablar una palabra mientras caia la noche.

-Esta es... -La señalo

-Que linda

-Toma Lindsay... -Le ofrecio una cama para que descanse

-De veras no la necesito, gracias

-Vamos Lindsay necesitas descansar -Le respondio y la ayudo -Por cualquier cosa yo estare afuera

-Gracias Trent

-Por nada -Contesto y salio de la cabaña, tomo la guitarra y comenzo a tocar, la rubia decidio no hacer ruido y salio de puntas de pies hacia donde se encontraba el ojiverde

-¿Que haces aqui?, necesitas descansar -Le dijo dejando la guitarra nuevamente en el suelo

-¿No crees que es romantico una noche como estas? -Le pregunto mirando el cielo estrellado

-Si es muy romantico, y mas romantico para cuando estas junto a tu pareja -Le comento

-¿Tienes pareja? -Le preguto observandolo

-No, por ahora estoy soltero -Le respondio y le repitio la pregunta hacia ella -¿Y tu?

-No

-¿Como que no? -Pregunto -¿Como nadie puede estar con una chica tan linda?

-Gracias -Le agradecio sonrojada

-Lindsay creo que tengo que confesarte algo en esta noche tan estrellada y calida

-¿Que quieres decirme? -Le pregunto confundida

-Quiero confesarte que me gustas, desde hace dos horas que te vi me comenzaste a gustar, aunque tu no lo aceptes, es lo que siento y... -Le respondio Trent sonrojado diciendole todo de recorrido pero fue interrumpido porque Lindsay lo beso -Tu tambien me gustas Trent

-¿De verdad? - Le pregunto confundido

-Si Trent, es verdad -Comenzaron besandose

-¡Ya cortenlo aca! -Corto la grabacion Thiago con una bebida en la mano

-¿Como?, yo quiero ver mas -Le dijo el director

-¿Les gusta lo romantico?

-Si

-Bueno sigan...

-¿Lindsay aceptas ser mi novia? -Le pregunto sacando una sortija de diamantes

-¿De donde lo sacaste Trent?, es hermoso -Le respondio y se lo coloco, la luz de la luna le reflejaba en los diamantes de su anillo

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que si aceptas o no -Le contesto

-Si claro que acepto Trent, es una noche hermosa para justo aceptar algo como esto

-Te amo Linds...

-Te amo Trent... -Siguieron besandose

-¡Ya termino! -Aporto Thiago -Ahora que romantico -Agrego con sarcasmo -Odio lo romantico -Se quejaba mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida

-¿Porque? -Le pregunto el director

-Te importa, ahora vamos que el concurso de hoy ya termino -Se despidio -Nos vemos la semana que viene con otra pareja en Concurso de Parejas, ¿era medio obvio el titulo no? -Pregunto

-Si porque es un concurso con parejas -Le respondio el director

-¡Ya me di cuenta!

* * *

**Bueno aca termino el capitulo, como puc antes ahora no dejen parejas hasta q no llegue a cuatro**

**Por las dudas Thiago es el conductor dl programa**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	3. Malos Entendidos

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece

**Pensamientos o Impresión: **_Sera escrito de esta manera._

**Gracias a Talo por corregir las faltas jejeje**

**Esta pareja la dejo narushizu4ever para el concurso, por ahora no dejen hasta q no termine con cuatro mas, este mensaje es para ella, Tenes que pasarme la descripción de tu personaje**

**Hay nuevas reglas...**

**Bueno esto es un concurso... yo subiré historias de parejas no oficiales o extra difíciles de llegar a ser pareja (No pondré parejas Oficiales), pero así como sean de raras las subiré, ustedes me dejaran las parejas que quieran que aparezcan acá, luego de cuatro parejas se subirá un capitulo con todas reunidas para que voten por la que les gusto mas, después de una semana se mencionara la pareja ganadora y así comenzara de nuevo.**

**Ya no hay más aclaraciones.**

* * *

**Malos entendidos**

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a Concurso de Parejas, hoy les presentaremos el segundo capitulo del mismo –Tomo una planilla y comenzó a leerla –Creo que el publico si se dio cuenta de la parte de "Dejen parejas imposibles", ¿saben porque?, porque a narushizu4ever se le ocurrió que filmemos a OwenxKatie –Dejo la planilla –Si están tan ansiosos por saber como ocurrió esta pareja ya se los dejamos acá…

-¡Thiago!

-¿Ahora?

-Es que no tenemos la grabación –Le respondió nervioso

-Y era más que sabido –Decía Thiago –¿Alguna vez tuvimos algo a tiempo?

-Yo creo que si

-Bueno yo no –Dijo –Ahora los dejaremos con una pausa y volvemos con la grabación

* * *

Una joven de unos 16 años de edad morocha de ojos negros, caminaba por un callejón muy oscuro, ella mostraba estar muy triste, muchas lágrimas se presentaban en su rostro, caminaba sin tener un rumbo determinado, iba pateando una lata desde que había salido de su casa con las manos en los bolsillos de su short, la joven alzo la mirada y logro ver una luz a lo lejos que la iluminaba de pies a cabeza -¿De que se trata esa luz? –Se pregunto dejando la lata al costado y sacándose las lagrimas de su rostro para correr hacia la intensa luz, la joven corrió hasta que la alcanzo, se trataba de un carrito de helados muy luminoso -¿Corrí simplemente para esto? –Se preguntaba hasta que el dueño del carrito la detuvo

-¡Joven!

-No puede verme así… –Se dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse, coloco las manos en sus bolsillos y apuro la caminata –…no quiero que me vea llorando

-¡Joven! –Insistió

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –Le grito dando una media vuelta para verlo a la cara

-Perdón es que creí que corría por algún problema –Le dijo el "heladero"

-No perdóname a mi, yo te grite sin tener porque hacerlo –Le contesto

-Ven… -Le indico

-Esta bien –La joven se acerco junto al heladero a su carrito y se sentó al costado

-Toma –Le ofreció un helado de chocolate

-Oh, gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunto

-Owen –Respondió un joven de unos 16 años de edad de cabellos rubios, de proporción esférica, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa permanente, además de rodeado por un olor peculiar -¿Y tu?

-Katie… -Respondió logrando sacar una sonrisa

-¿Por qué llorabas? –Pregunto

-Al final si logro verme llorar –Se dijo para si misma

-¿Piensas en algo?

-Bueno es que en mi casa hubo un problema con mi madre, mi padre discutió fuertemente con ella, y yo no resistí ni un minuto más y me fui de mi casa

-¿No crees que te estarán buscando? –Le pregunto preocupado

-No, y si me buscan no me encontraran –Agrego -¿Y tu, eres el dueño de acá?

-Si, ya hace desde unos 2 años –Contesto -¿Tú estudias?

-Bueno, si en realidad… -Luego llego un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por el padre de Katie -¡Katie!,¡Katie!

-Por favor, ayúdame a esconderme –Le dijo

-No seria mejor que… -Decía pero la morocha lo empujo a la parte trasera del carrito, Katie quedo por encima del rubio

-¡Katie!, ¡Katie!

-Creo que ya se alejo –Le dijo Owen y la morocha salió rápidamente del pecho del mismo

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Comenzó a levantarse el rubio –No creo que sea bueno esconderse de tus propios padres, ellos deben estar muy preocupados por ti

-Yo volveré cuando… -Se detuvo –…además ¿Qué te importa a ti?

-¿Creo que es un consejo? –Lo dijo en forma de pregunta

-Bueno esta bien, pero es que no me gusta que sepan de mi vida privada

-Claro como digas Kat

-¿Kat?, ¿me llamaste Kat? –Alzo una ceja

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, viene a funcionar como apodo –Le guiño un ojo –¿Sabes que tiene una hermosa sonrisa?

-Eh… gracias… -Respondió sonrojada ya que no se le notaba por su tono de piel, los dos continuaron platicando sobre sus vidas, de su familia, Owen tenia solamente a su padre en casa y con un gran problema que no lo dejaba trabajar y un hermano mayor que se había ido después que contrajo matrimonio, el rubio debía trabajar para mantener su familia y su madre había muerto cuando Owen tenia apenas 2 años de edad, por parte de Katie ella vive con sus padres, muy trabajadores y un hermano menor de 5 años de edad que tienen una buena relación, y así continuaron hasta quedarse dormidos.

Por la mañana…

-¿Qué hora es? –Dijo Katie luego de un largo bostezo pero el rubio no contesto, se levanto lentamente del pecho de Owen, vio en una columna una impresión y se dirigió a ver de que se trataba -¿Qué es esto? –Se pregunto ya que en la misma decía –Necesitamos de su ayuda, ayer por la noche se perdió una jovencita de unos 16 años de edad, aquí les dejamos una foto de ella para que nos ayuden a encontrarla, desde ya gracias. Y dejaron unos teléfonos para que se puedan comunicar

-_¿Que cosa mas loca se les ocurre?_ -Se pregunto para si misma tapándose la cara de vergüenza

-¿Que es eso? -Le pregunto Owen que aparecía por su espalda

-Nada -Respondió sacando la impresión y escondiéndola

-Vamos Katie, ya muéstrame -Señalo

-No, no es nada importante

-Katie... -Extendió la mano

-no eres mi padre, no te lo daré... -Contesto y Owen insistía

-Esta bien... -Respondió y se lo entrego cubriendo su cara poco después

-Te lo dije... -Le contesto el rubio -...te dije que te buscarían

-Espero que no estés pensando en...

-Si, ya llamare a tus padres para avisarles de que estas aquí -Comenzó a marcar en su celular

-¡Katie! -Se escucho de las espaldas de la morocha

-_No puede ser_ -Pensó

-¡Aquí estas! -Dijo el padre de Katie mientras se acercaba a la misma

-Papa -Contestó la morocha fingiendo en que estaba alegre al verlo de vuelta

-¿Katie que hacías aquí con...? -Se detuvo -¿Quien es el?

-El es... -Quedo interrumpida la morocha

-Si, ya lo se, el es quien te secuestro

-¡¿Que?!

-Vamos hija, llamaremos a la policía para avisarles de esto -Comenzó a sacar su celular

-Allí... -Señalo el padre de la morocha, los policías se acercaron y lo tomaron por las espaldas al rubio para colocarle las esposas

-Yo no tengo nada que ver -Dijo preocupado

-Eso lo veremos en el juicio -Lo introdujo en el auto

-_No me puede pasar a mi... -_Le cayo una lagrima del ojo derecho de Owen mientras miraba para fuera del auto y se encontraba Katie que colocaba la mano en el vidrio lo cual el rubio la coloco también para que después arranque el auto

-¡Owen! -Grito desesperadamente la morocha

-Papá como pudiste hacer eso –Le reclamaba

-¿como?, era lo justo… -

-vamos a casa, te explicare –

Al llegar se acomodaron en los primeros sofás y comenzaron a platicar de padre a hija

-Lo ocurrido es que nunca existió un secuestro, yo me fui de casa cuando tu y mama comenzaron a pelearse, comencé a caminar por un callejón sin salida, poco después vi una luz muy impactante, me acerque y estaba ese rubio que le llamaste "secuestrador", el solo me atendió con su carrito de helados, allí nos quedamos toda la noche platicando sobre nuestras vidas…-

-¿Cómo le contás a un secuestrador sobre tu vida? –

-…sigo…él siempre me dijo que quería que vuelva a mi casa nuevamente, y a la mañana, vi el anuncio que pusieron buscándome y ahí llegaste y pensaste que Owen era el "secuestrador" al verme junto a él… ¿ahora entiendes?-

-Ehh… que puedo decir al respecto…

-¡Que saques a Owen de donde esta!-

-Claro… -al final todo pudo ser arreglado y comprendido, el rubio ya estaba de vuelta

-¡Gracias Katie…! –le dio un gran abrazo

-Owen, vayamos a mi cuarto…-

-¿Qué ocurre, para que querías que venga?-

-_¿Cómo se lo digo…? –_Pensaba -…Bueno es que… tu… padre ah muerto, lo lamento –trato de compensarlo con un abrazo, ya que el rubio estaba asombrado

-Owen, ¿sabes una cosa? -el rubio negó con la cabeza

-me tienes a mi… -le respondió y comenzó a besalo con compasión

* * *

**Bueno aquí termino el capitulo**

**¿Quedo bueno?**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	4. Engaño

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece

**Pensamientos más que nada:** _Se escribirán de esta manera._

**Esta pareja la envió .Cherry, por ahora no dejen hasta q no termine con cuatro mas.**

**Hay nuevas reglas...**

**Bueno esto es un concurso... yo subiré historias de parejas no oficiales o extra difíciles de llegar a ser pareja (No pondré parejas Oficiales), pero así como sean de raras las subiré, ustedes me dejaran las parejas que quieran que aparezcan acá, luego de cuatro parejas se subirá un capitulo con todas reunidas para que voten por la que les gusto mas, después de una semana se mencionara la pareja ganadora y así comenzara de nuevo.**

**Ya no hay más aclaraciones.**

* * *

**Engaño**

-Bienvenidos por cuarta vez a este programa que hacemos llamar Concurso de Parejas, hoy les presentaremos una nueva pareja, que la hemos filmado por pedido de .Cherry, para la próxima vez póngase un nombre con cual llamarse, porque este nombre es raro, ahora… –Se traslado hacia un sofá de su derecha -...les presentaremos una nueva sección de este programa, donde consistirá en que los que han enviado la pareja a filmar, estarán presentes aquí, démosle paso a .Cherry-

-Hola, y gracias por invitarme –Agrego acomodándose en un sofá mas pequeño color azul oscuro

-Bienvenida… -Se detuvo -¿Cómo es tu nombre real?-

-Cherry –Contesto con una sonrisa

-¿Cherry, de donde es, de origen? –Pregunto Thiago y luego hizo una pausa –Mejor dejemos de lado el lema del nombre y preguntemos… ¿Por qué has elegido que filmemos un Chris por Lindsay?-

-Creo que es una pareja muy interesante –Se acomodo –me gustaría saber como ocurrió esta pareja-

-Bien, ¿estas lista para ver que hemos conseguido sobre esta pareja?-

-Adelante-

* * *

-Buen día Chip –La saludo una rubia ojos claros, abrazándolo por las espaldas y dándole besos en el cuello

-¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que me llamo Chris? –Le respondió de mala manera el ex-conductor de _isla del drama, _soltándose de Lindsay rápidamente

-¿Qué te pasa?, estas raro desde hace unos días-

-¿No te das cuenta que son las_ siete _de la mañana? –Le dijo tomando una camisa

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –Quedo confundida agarrando una bata violeta

-No me gusta despertarme temprano-

-Chris, se que no es ese el problema que tienes –Respondió dirigiéndose hacia el baño –_yo, averiguare que le ocurre _–Se dijo, y después agrego en voz alta -¡Chris!-

-¿Si?-

-Hoy vendré algo tarde, recuerda que hoy tengo la sala de urgencias, y después tengo una reunión-

-Esta bien-

Chris salió rápidamente de su casa, monto su camioneta y se dirigió hacia su trabajo para despejarse del problema que tenía guardado.

**En la empresa**

-Buen día… –Saludo su secretaria entregándole unos papeles –…esto es sobre la próxima reunión-

-¡Me las das después! –Le contesto lanzándole los papeles al aire, dejando a todos los de la empresa asombrados.

_Pum-pum_

-¿Si? –Cuestiono Chris dejando un retrato rápidamente de lado

-Permiso… –Entro una de las directoras -…venia con el tema de preguntarte, porque reaccionaste así hoy-

-Ando mal-

-¿Ando mal?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Es vida privada, no me gustaría contarlo-

-Esta bien, pero no puedes reaccionar de esa manera con tus secretarias, eso haría a que si lo efectúas con frecuencia a llevarte dos días de suspensión-

-Tampoco es para tanto… –Se levanto de su silla –…Ahora, ¿puedo irme hacia mi casa?, necesito estar un poco solo-

-Claro, puedes retirarte, pero que mañana no ocurra de nuevo-

-Nunca volverá a pasar –Tomo su chaqueta, su portafolio y se fue intentando estar calmado, después pasó por el sector de su secretaria –Discúlpame por lo de hoy-

-No hay problema, quédate tranquilo –Se despidió

Monto su camioneta y tomo un rumbo completamente diferente del de su casa, iba algo molesto pero decidido.

-¿Estas aquí? –Pregunto entrando lentamente a una casa en muy bien estado

-Claro, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? –Respondió una chica, no tan chica, de ojos grises y cabello negro

-Heather, como has estado –Le dio un beso romántico

-Chris, ¿Te eh dicho que te amo?-

-Creo que no –Contesto divertido

-Te amo-

-¿Dónde esta Betty?, nuestra hija… –Miro Chris hacia todos lados de la casa

-En su habitación –Le dio un último beso –iré a prepararme un café

-Prepárame uno… –Le guiño el ojo -…iré a verla-

-Adelante-

-Betty, ¿Estas aquí? –Entro lentamente -¡BETTY! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas

-¡¿Qué paso?! –Pregunto Heather que entraba con la bandeja en mano -¡Betty! -Tiro las tazas de café al suelo

-Vamos, necesitamos llamar a la ambulancia –Chris bajo rápidamente las escaleras tomo el teléfono fijo y marco rápidamente

-Buenas tardes, emergencia-

-¡Esto… es urgencia! –Dijo descontrolado

-Ya mandaremos a una de nuestras ambulancias en cuanto antes –Corto

_Pum-pum_

Chris no lo pensó ni dos veces y abrió rápidamente la puerta, dándoles paso a tres médicos, que subieron las escaleras tan rápido como pudieron.

-¡¿Qué tiene?! –Pregunto Heather viendo que se la llevaban en una camilla con una mascara de oxigeno

-Tenemos que llevarla a urgencias, necesitamos que uno de los padres nos acompañe-

-Claro, yo iré –Hablo Chris

-¿Puedo acompañarla también? –Salió rápidamente Heather con una cartera pequeña

-Claro, pero tenemos que apurarnos-

**En el hospital**

-Vamos, necesitamos saber como se encontró a la chica en este estado-

-Si, yo le puedo explicar, yo entre a su habitación… -Explicaba Chris mientras el doctor anotaba en una tablilla -…cuando la vi sobre su cama, donde su brazo derecho sangraba con mucha intensidad-

-¡Doctor! –Se levanto rápidamente Heather -¿Cómo esta?, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Esta en tratamiento, en unas horas les pasaremos a explicar lo que realmente le ocurrió, pero por ahora no tenemos la información exacta para contar-

-Por favor, avísennos cuando sepan algo –Dijo Heather sin poder tranquilizarse

-Claro, en cuanto tengamos algo, les informaremos al respecto-

El doctor se dirigió hacia la sala de urgencias y Heather se retiro junto a Chris para conversar.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Pregunto Heather largando algunas lágrimas

-Si-

-Si le pasa algo a Betty, yo me puedo morir… –Comenzó a llorar con mas intensidad

-Nunca pienses que le pasara algo, yo estaré aquí para acompañarte siempre –Chris le dio un beso apasionado para compensarla

_-¿Qué es esto? –_Se pregunto Lindsay viendo por detrás de una vitrina

-Doctora –La llamo Heather -¿Sabe algo sobre Betty McLean?-

_-¿Betty McLean?, Chris además de una amante tiene una hija… lo voy a matar_ –Se dijo, y después agrego en voz alta -Si, ella se encuentra bien –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió no sin antes ponerse un tapaboca para que Chris no la descubra

Pasaron los minutos, mejor dicho horas para que uno de los doctores que atendía a Betty salga de la sala de urgencias para comunicar alguna información al respecto.

-¿Y doctor?-

-Bien, le hemos encontrado una bala en el brazo derecho-

-¡¿Que?! –Preguntaron los dos al unísono

-Si, eso fue lo primero que le hemos descubierto, después les avisaremos si sabemos algo más-

-Claro, espero que no haya nada más-

-Ahora, vamos a pedirles que se retire uno de los dos, porque necesitamos que nada mas quede uno de los padres, para que nos relate algo mas –Les pidió el doctor acomodando sus lentes

-Esta bien, yo me iré –Hablo Chris; no sin antes despedirse de Heather

-Doctor, disculpe… –Lo detuvo Lindsay -…pero me siento mal, hoy desperté con un dolor muy intenso en la nuca, ¿puedo retirarme un rato para descansar y vuelvo cuanto antes?-

-Bueno esta bien –No quedo muy convencido -…pero regrese en cuanto se vuelva a sentir bien, no se olvide que estamos con el caso de Betty-

-Claro-

Lindsay se cambio rápidamente y volvió a su casa para platicar con Chris.

**En la casa**

-¡Chris!-

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto saliendo del baño mientras se secaba el cabello

Lindsay se acerco a Chris y le dio una bofetada

-¿Qué haces, estas loca? –Dijo fregándose el mentón

-No, además tu eres el que estas loco-

-¿Que?-

-Se que tienes una amante, que yo conozco –Le dijo después de largarse a llorar

-¡¿Que?! –Se pregunto acercándose a Lindsay

-No te me acerques, ya vete de esta casa-

-Pero lo que dices es mentira-

-Y también se que tienes una hija, llamada Betty, me di cuenta como besabas a Heather hoy en el hospital, y ella misma me pregunto sobre como se encontraba Betty lo cual supuse que es tu hija ya que también me dijo que se llamaba Betty McLean-

-_No puede ser –_Se dijo Chris -_¿Cómo__** ······**__ olvide que Lindsay era enfermera?-_

-¿Te quedas callado? –Le pregunto Lindsay tomando su cartera

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Necesito despejarme un poco, tomar aire libre –Serró la puerta con firmeza

-¡Lindsay! –Salió rápidamente Chris antes de que la rubia se marche

-¿Que?-

-Tienes razón, todo lo que dices es verdad, pero perdóname –Se arrodillo

-Ya párate, no me dejes en ridículo-

-Y si aquí no hay nadie-

-¿Me perdonas? –Se levanto y le tomo el mentón haciendo que lo mire a los ojos

-Chris, yo te perdonaría si terminas con toda esta farsa… –Se detuvo -...además tienes una hija y una amante que no sabes que estas conmigo, no-

-Yo podría solucionarlo-

-Cuando lo soluciones, lo pensare, ahora déjame ir-

-Claro –Dijo sin ánimo, se fue hacia su casa y marco en el celular

-¿Si, Chris?-

-Hola Heather, necesito confesarte algo, pero no puedo contártelo por teléfono, ahora… ¿puedes ir a la cafetería más cercana de el hospital?-

-¿Pero con quien dejare a Betty?-

-Los médicos se encargaran-

-Esta bien, les avisare que saldré un rato y volveré cuanto antes-

-En cinco minutos esto ahí-

-Claro-

**En la cafetería**

-Heather por aquí-

-Chris, ¿Para que querías que venga acá, cual es el problema? –Se acomodo en una de las sillas

-Como ya te dije, quiero confesarte un gran secreto que tuve desde hace cuatro años-

-¿Justo desde que nació Betty?-

-Justo –respondió -Mesera, ¿Puede traer… dos cafés?-

-Claro-

-¿Y que es? –Pregunto Heather volviendo al tema

-Yo…-

-Vamos Chris no me pongas ansiosa-

-Yo te engañe-

-¡¿Como?!-

-Si, yo te engañe con Lindsay, Lindsay es mi esposa desde hace cuatro años, justo desde que yo me junte contigo –Confeso

-¡¿Que?! –Tomo su cartera y se fue rápidamente hacia el hospital saliendo de la cafetería con rapidez

-_Todo se me derrumba_ –Se dijo –_Lindsay quiere que deje a Heather, Heather esta asombrada por lo que le confesé y tengo una hija en el hospital _-Suspiro

-¿Aun quiere los cafés? –Pregunto la mesera con la bandeja en mano

-No, gracias-

-_Al final no se para que piden…_ –Se dijo la mesera volviendo al mostrador

**En el hospital**

-¿Puedo ver a Betty? –Pregunto Chris a un enfermero

-Betty fue trasladada hacia otro hospital-

-¿Como?-

-Si, su madre pidió el traslado con rapidez-

-¿A dónde la cambiaron? –Pregunto Chris tomando su celular

-Pidió que no contáramos, y menos a su padre-

-¿Cómo dice? –Le dijo tomándolo de la camisa

-Señor, tranquilícese-

-¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice si se llevaron a mi hija y no me quieren contar?-

-Yo hago mi trabajo nada más-

-Esta bien –Lo soltó, y marco en el celular –Heather atiende –Se dijo después de que se escuchara muchas veces el contestador de voz, después de unas horas insistiendo, volvió a marcar y fue atendido

-¿Dónde estas?-

-No importa, quiero contarte que Betty murió –Respondió entre llantos -¿Contento?-

-¡¿Contento me dices?!-

-Si, haci ya puedes volver con Lindsay –Le corto Heather

-¿Estas loca?-

-No, pero por mi ya no te preocupes yo me iré lejos de tu vida, Betty a muerto –Lloro con mas intensidad –Ahora Lindsay es toda tuya-

-Ahora dime, donde estas quiero ver a Betty-

-¿Ahora la quieres ver, ahora que murió?-

-¡Ya no molestes y dime donde ····· estas!-

Chris se dirigió hacia la morgue y vio a su hija

-Ahí Betty –Le dio un gran abrazo –yo nunca quise esto para ti –Comenzó a llorar –siempre quise llegar a tener una familia feliz, pero con un gran secreto como este nunca podía ser posible -se quedo haci por unos minutos y se marcho de vuelta hacia su casa

-¿Lindsay estas aquí?-

-Si –Respondió desde la habitación

-¿Sabes una cosa?-

-¿Que? –Contesto sin ánimo

-Betty ah muerto…-

-¡¿Que?! –Pregunto asombrada levantándose rápidamente –Lo siento Chris-

-Gracias, y Heather ya se ah ido para siempre-

-Lo siento-

-Lindsay, no pensé que todo esto sucedería pero ahora podremos estar juntos –Le dio un gran abrazo

-Yo tampoco –Lo beso

* * *

-Bien hasta acá es lo que hemos filmado, porque después nos cerraron la cortina sin que se dieran cuenta que alguien los filmaba así que si se quedaron con saber que ocurrió después, les doy pistas, cama, besos y de ahí saquen conclusiones jajaja –Dijo Thiago

-Pobre Betty –Dijo Cherry entre sollozos

-¿Te dio lastima la parte de Betty McLean?-

-Claro, ¿a ti no?-

-No, yo también elegía a Lindsay –Sonrió Thiago

-Es una muerte-

-Bueno si esta bien, pobre que murió pero cosas de la vida-

-Al menos a los de detrás de cámara si tienen sentimientos –Mostraron un plano de las personas del estudio y todos se presentaban muy tristes

-Bueno volviendo al video en general, ¿te gusto? –Le pregunto Thiago

-Si, el final mas que nada-

-¿Te quedaste con la intriga de saber que pasó?-

-Algo-

-Lo vamos a descubrir en el siguiente capitulo cuando ellos estén presentes en el estudio –Agrego Thiago –Recuerden que el capitulo que viene tratara de que las parejas hasta ahora vistas se presentaran para que nos cuenten algo mas sobre lo visto –Comenzaron a apagarse las luces del estudio –Ahora nos despedimos, no olviden votar sobre su pareja favorita sobre, Chris por Lindsay, Owen por Katie, Justin por Courtney y por ultimo Trent por Lindsay, si que Lindsay a tenido parejas jajaja, adiós-

* * *

**No se olviden por votar por una de esas cuatro parejas**

**Voten**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	5. Pareja Despareja

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, sino a** Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Diálogos mientras el corte: **_Se escribirán de esta manera._

**Reglas...**

**Bueno esto es un concurso... yo subiré historias de parejas no oficiales o extra difíciles de llegar a ser pareja **(No pondré parejas Oficiales), **pero así como sean de raras las subiré, ustedes me dejaran las parejas que quieran que aparezcan acá, luego de cuatro parejas se subirá un capitulo con todas reunidas para que voten por la que les gusto mas, después de una semana se mencionara la pareja ganadora y así comenzara de nuevo.**

**Esto es una simple aclaración; es que aunque **_**Total Drama Island**_** sea parte de **_**Canadá**_**, aquí siempre hablaron en español, digo porque Lindsay en una parte habla en Ingles.**

**Narushizu4ever me dejo su ficha pidiéndome para ser la co-presentadora del programa, y por eso estará presente.**

**Ya no hay más aclaraciones.**

* * *

**Pareja Despareja**

-Bienvenidos… –Saluda Thiago con un traje negro formal, con una corbata azul oscura entrando a un estudio en donde predomina el negro y el azul oscuro -…creo que el bienvenidos ya fue, pero igual lo tengo que decir, ahora si, comenzaremos con el primer programa en donde las parejas estarán aquí presentes al igual que los que hicieron el pedido, ¡ya empecemos! –Se acomoda enfrente a una escalera con una alfombra azul oscura –Comencemos por recibir a los que han pedido que filmáramos… adelante el director del programa… -Decía algo confundido -¿Por qué hacemos pasar a un integrante de la producción?-

-Yo te explico –Agrego el mismo director mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Vamos, explícame-

-Bien, eh venido yo porque, recuerda que comenzamos con la pareja de Justin por Courtney, nadie pidió que filmáramos a esa, entonces como nosotros empezamos con esa pareja, yo vengo a representarlo –Dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en un sofá negro

-Claro –Agrego Thiago –Entonces ahora recibamos a Justin y a Courtney –Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, se abrió una puerta negra corrediza y entraron con un humo azul la pareja

-Tomen asiento –Dijo Thiago

-¿Por qué nos estuvieron filmando?, esto se merece un demanda –Indico Courtney cruzada de brazos

-¿Pero al menos hubo un final feliz? –Pregunto divertido Thiago

-Bueno, eso si, tienes razón, ahora con Courtney estamos muy felices juntos –Contesto Justin dándole un beso

-¿Qué hacen de su vida? –Cuestiono Thiago –¿Ahora el director ya puede irse no?-

-Claro, me voy –Se fue por detrás de los sofás en cuatro patas

-Bueno, yo soy un súper modelo, muchos amigos de Courtney son unos muy buenos representantes de modelos, así que por ese medio eh llegado a la fama –Contesto sonriendo

-¿Y tu Courtney? –Pregunto Thiago

-Yo soy una excelente abogada, eh ganado muchos casos, nunca eh perdido uno –Lo remarco –Entonces, mi vida es muy envidiada por todos –Sonrió mirando a la camara de reojo

-¿Entonces los dos son unos reverendos creídos? –Murmuro Thiago

-¿Cómo decías? –Pregunto Courtney

-Nada, nada –Respondió el conductor –Ahora seguiremos con presentar a la segunda pareja, y a la segunda persona que envió el pedido de filmación, recibamos a Nia primeramente –Dio la entrada

-Holis –Saludo Nia cayendo desde el segundo escalón

-Torpe –Murmuro Thiago

-No soy torpe –Desvió la mirada

-¿Qué es eso de tu garganta? –Pregunto Courtney

-Esto es una gargantilla con un hermoso cascabel –Sonrió –Mira como suena –Comenzó a girar su cabeza haciendo que el mismo cascabel sonara

-Que lindo –Hablo Justin

-¡Linda soy yo! –Se levanto rápidamente Courtney del sofá -¡Di que yo soy linda y no ese… cascabel!-

-Ya comenzó la mandona –Murmuro Nia

-¿Qué me dices? –Se acerco a la rubia

-Que escuches mí… ¡Cascabel! –Le puso a sonar el cascabel con un fuerte sonido

-¡Sácame eso! –Indico Courtney

-Mira Nia, deja de sonar ese coso o Courtney pondrá una fuerte contra sobre vos; y puede ser que ya lo pierdas porque mi Court es una excelente abogada-

-Ahí que miedo –Agrego Nia y Thiago comenzó a largar fuertes carcajadas

-Bien, dejemos el drama –Dijo Thiago –Aunque esto si me gusta, pero recibamos a la pareja que componen, Trent y Lindsay-

-Bueno, acomódense –Indico Thiago ya que todos estaban ahí en el centro del estudio

-Bien se juntaron las torpes –Comenzó a aplaudir Courtney

-_Mandona de mier···· -_Se dijeron; Nia y Lindsay

-Ahora, le pediremos a Justin y a Courtney que se acomoden por el sofá que se encuentra por allá –Señalo Thiago –luego volverán hasta aquí para nombrar la pareja ganadora-

-¿Pero, como?, si nosotros ya ganamos –Respondió Courtney con un tono de superioridad

-Mejor váyanse hacia allí, y vuelvan más tarde-

-Claro –Respondieron los dos

-Comencemos a hacerles unas preguntas a la pareja y a Nia, para Trent, ¿Qué haces de tu vida?-

-Bien, yo soy un famoso guitarrista, mejor dicho músico –Contesto el ojiverde

-Si, Trento saber tocar muy bien la guitarra –Hablo Lindsay

-¡Aguante Trento! –Se levanto del sofá rápidamente Nia

-¡Es Trent! –Respondieron todos en el estudio

-¿De verdad? –Preguntaron las rubias

-Creo que las rubias si son tontas –Aporto Courtney

-¿Alguien pidió que opines? –Se quejo Lindsay

-Esto me gusta –Se puso atento Thiago

-¡Las rubias son todo unas tontas! –Volvió a gritar la morena

-¡Y las morenas como tu unas creídas! –Le respondió gritando

-Esto sube el ranking… –Sonrió Thiago –_Sigan, sigan, sigan, esto tendrá mas ranking que hará que me paguen mas-_

-Ya corten –Dijo el director que se asomaba a la cámara –Vamos a un corte, ya volvemos, no se mueven, no vayan ni al baño-

-_¿Qué les pasa? –Pregunto el Director_

_-Es que esta rubia me hace enojar –Dijo furiosa Courtney_

_-Y a mi esta morena, me hace enfadar –Agrego Lindsay_

_-Ya dejemos de problemas, y además tu Thiago ¿No haces nada?-_

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?, esto sube el ranking –Contesto sonriendo_

_-Creo que tienes razón… pero no, volvemos al aire, al menos finjan estar felices, ¿Si?-_

_-Esta bien –Respondieron todos sin animo_

_-Aire-_

_-_Hola, y acá volvemos con el Concurso de Parejas, en donde hoy se descubrirá quien es la pareja ganadora, la cual se llevará además de dinero un viaje en crucero con todo pago a Miami –Dijo Thiago sonriendo –Ahora, Lindsay, ¿Qué haces en tu vida, a que te dedicas?-

-Bien, yo soy una modelo, que viaja mucho hacia los países extranjeros, como por ejemplo mira esto –Comenzó a hablar en una especie de ingles –Lindsay my name is-

-Linds… se dice, My name is Lindsay –Le corrigió el músico

-Oh… claro Trent-

-No sabe ingles, jajaja… –Murmuraba riendo Courtney

-Ahora una pregunta dirigida hacia Nia… –Hablo Thiago -…¿Por qué decidiste que filmáramos a Lindsay y a Trent?-

-Porque es una de mis parejas favoritas del Reality –Sonrió haciendo sonar su cascabel –Además es tierna-

-…que dulce –Aporto Courtney con sarcasmo

-¡Ya cállate! –Le indico Trent

-Como no… –Se cruzo de brazos molesta

-Ahora, ya dejemos los problemas, como pide el director –Agrego Thiago sin ánimo levantándose del sofá –y recibamos a la tercer pareja, adelante Owen y Katie-

-jajajaja –Comenzaron a reírse Courtney y Justin

-¿De que se ríen? –Hablo Katie -¿Owen no es tierno?-

-jajajaja, como no –Contestaron los dos riendo

-Bueno, les pediremos a Nia, a Trent y a Lindsay que se dirijan hacia el sofá de la derecha del de Courtney para conversar con Katie y con Owen –Dijo Thiago

-¿Nos acomodamos por acá? –Pregunto el rubio

-Claro –Owen se sentó en el sofá y con su peso hizo que el mismo se inclinara hacia su parte

-Ahora, recibamos a narushizu4ever –Dio la entrada Thiago confundido por el nombre a una chica alta, de tez blanca, color de cabello castaño oscuro con rayitas rosas y ojos color miel

-¡Hola! –Saludo la chica bajando las escaleras

-Bienvenida –Le dijo Thiago –Acomódate por ahí –Le señalo –Siéntate en donde esta Katie para hacer un equilibrio con Owen –La chica se acomodo –Bueno, mucho no cambio, pero algo es algo-

-Hola Katie, hola Owen –Saludo sonriendo la chica

-Bienvenida a nuestra pareja –Contesto divertido Owen

-Gracias-

-Bien, ahora comencemos con algunas preguntas –Intervino Thiago –La pregunta usual para… -Decía, pero se detuvo, ¿Cómo es tu nombre?- Le pregunto

-Akira-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué decidiste que filmáramos a Owen y a Katie como pareja?-

-Porque me parece que seria muy divertido y cursi –Contesto algo avergonzada

-¿Cursi? –Preguntaron Katie y Owen

-Ehh… si…-

-Esta bien, cada uno opina como quiere, como que Courtney es una… -Decía Thiago

-No te atrevas –Intervino la morena

-Además Owen y Katie, están juntos, ¿no les parece bien? –Pregunto Thiago

-Si, somos muy felices-

-Eso es lo que importa –Agrego Akira

-Claro-

-Ahora tu Owen, ¿A que te dedicas?-

-Soy un gran cocinero –Le respondió sacando un gorro de chef

-No me lo imaginaba –Murmuro Courtney

-¿Y tu Katie?-

-Yo estoy por recibirme de abogada –Contesto sonriendo

-¿Abogada? –Pregunto Courtney –Yo te puedo ayudar-

-¿Tu?-

-Claro que no-

-¿Cómo que no? –Pregunto la morena

-Eres demasiado… histérica –Le dijo

-¿Yo? –Cuestiono –La histérica serás vos-

-Como no-

-Ahora tengo una buena noticia para Akira-

-¿Como?-

-Si, tengo que darte la bienvenida como co-presentadora del programa-

-¡¿Que? –Preguntaron todos

-¿Enserio? –Grito Akira –¡Gracias! –Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Thiago agradeciéndole

-Bien, dejemos los agradecimientos, ahora recibamos a la cuarta y ultima pareja, ella es Chris y Lindsay…?-

-¿Lindsay? –Se preguntaron todos haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara completamente

-¿Cómo que Lindsay, ella no esta con Trent? –Cuestiono la morena.

Lindsay subió las escaleras y se volvió a cerrar la puerta corrediza, después le avisan desde la producción por el auricular que lleva Thiago para que vuelva a hacer la entrada de la pareja.

-Bienvenida la pareja de Chris y Lindsay –Mientras bajaban las escaleras todos presentaban caras de "no entender lo que pasaba"

-¿Qué hace Lindsay con Chris y dejando a Trent solo? –Pregunto Nia

-Ella es mi novia –Se levanto Trent dirigiéndose hacia Chris –Así que suéltala –Agrego arrebatándola

-¿Cómo que tu eres la novia de Trent? –Le pregunto Chris hacia Lindsay

-Eh… es que… bueno… -Contestaba nerviosa

-Creo que yo siempre salgo ganando en los problemas –Hablo Courtney sonriendo

-Un nuevo problema, que divertido –Dijo Thiago disfrutando la escena

-Ya déjala –Indico el ex-conductor de _Isla del Drama _tomándole la cintura

-Suéltala tu –Volvió a arrebatarla Trent

-Esto es un gran caos –Agrego Akira en voz baja

-¡Ya paren! –Indico Lindsay en la mitad del conflicto

-¿Cómo queres que paremos si tu nos estuviste engañando? –Dijeron los dos al unísono

-Bueno, esta bien, tienen razón, pero a la vez no, porque esto no fue en el mismo tiempo que estaba contigo –Le respondió Lindsay a Trent

-¿Cómo que no, entonces porque estamos juntos ahora? –Cuestiono el ojiverde

-Esta bien, si estuve mal, entonces dejare a los dos por igual-

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Chris sorprendido –Destruiste mi familia y ahora quieres dejarme-

-Y yo, ¿estuve toda una noche contigo disfrutando de las estrellas para nada? –Interrogó Trent

-No puedo vivir esto –Salió corriendo la rubia hacia detrás de cámara

-¿Bien y ahora? –Se preguntaron todos

-Sigamos con el programa –Aporto Thiago algo decepcionado por haber terminado de ver la escena que tanto le gustaba

-Siéntate por aquí –Hablo Thiago –Y pasemos a recibir a Cherry-

-Todo por la culpa de esa Cherry –Dijo Lindsay que volvía del baño molesta

-¿Qué me echas la culpa a mi?-

-Arruinaste mi pareja-

-Esto es una pareja despareja –Aporto Thiago divertido

-Que buen aporte –Agrego Lindsay molesta

-Claro porque es una… pareja con… _tres_ personas… que… nada, bien hagamos rápido esto de las preguntas y ya digamos la pareja ganadora –Intervino Thiago mientras todos se acomodaban en sus respectivos sofás -¿Por qué elegiste esta pareja para filmar?-

-¿Por qué es divertida?-

-Buena pregunta con respuesta –Dijo Lindsay

-¿Y tu Chris, a que te dedicas?-

-Soy, un… bueno ahora un desempleado –Contesto sin ánimo

-¿Ya quieren que diga la pareja ganadora? –Pregunto Thiago cambiando de tema

-¡Si! –Dijeron todos

-No –Agrego Thiago –Vamos a un corte para darle un final mas interesante-

-Corte no, corte no, corte no –Decían todos al unísono

-Esta bien –Contesto el conductor recibiendo un sobre color negro –La pareja ganadora es…-

-Ya sabemos que es mi pareja, es obvio –Agregaba Courtney calmada

-La pareja ganadora es… ¡Chris y Lindsay! –Anuncio haciendo que caigan muchos papeles

-¿no están felices? –Pregunto Akira

-Bueno es que… ¿justo yo? –Cuestiono Lindsay_ –ahora que hago con Trent-_

* * *

**Se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ya pueden volver a dejar parejas (**Que no sean oficiales**)**

**Gracias x todos los Reviews**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
